


酒语花

by Landeron



Category: chengguang 游戏
Genre: M/M, 游戏衍生北极同人
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-27
Updated: 2018-04-27
Packaged: 2019-04-28 15:01:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14451768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Landeron/pseuds/Landeron
Summary: 是鸟头渣男写的abo，他是个猛男。以上，谢谢！





	酒语花

**Author's Note:**

> 是鸟头渣男写的abo，他是个猛男。  
> 以上，谢谢！

酒语花  
四周是高低不平的灌木丛，脚下的杂草顽强地长到了脚腕处，叶琛站在这一大片空地中，面目表情地抬头看天上的星星——本来是有的，但黑压压的云层即使是在夜晚也十分醒目，盖住了大片的天空，连同月亮也一并遮住了，只剩下微弱的光线从其中挤出。  
“听说今晚去郊外有星星。”叶琛情不自禁地想到来自叶巧的怂恿。他叹了口气，和言楚非交往也不是一天两天了，但由于工作原因两个人单独约会次数并不多，难得大明星有休假时间，结果挑错了时间。  
他看了看周围，无人修剪的植株随心所欲地生长，黑压压的一片，一阵凉风吹来让整个人瑟缩了下。  
还选错了地点，叶琛心想。  
不远处传来车门关上的声音。  
“多晚了？不知道现在回去还来不来得及。”叶琛问道。  
言楚非走近叶琛：“现在更应该思考我们会在车里如何度过一个夜晚。”说罢他伸出手在叶琛的后颈上揉搓了一把。  
任何一个omega的腺体被按住都会不适，叶琛迅速转过身拿开那只手，他显得很冷静，如果忽略已经微微泛红的耳尖，没等他发话，对方已经抱住他，头埋在了颈边轻轻磨蹭，像只撒娇的大猫。  
与轻柔的动作不同，alpha带有侵略性的信息素味立刻围住叶琛，萦绕在鼻腔里，葡萄酒浓郁的香味有些涩，却也能感受到一丝丝的甜，酒精的味道让他的思维迟钝起来。他轻哼了一声，接着alpha有些沙哑的声音在耳边响起，热气呼在他耳朵上：“香味比平常浓。”  
没等叶琛反应过来，对方已经凑近他，湿软的舌尖舔过下唇，探进口腔内纠缠起来，带着不属于自己的温度。这不是一个蜻蜓点水般的吻，倒像是要把他拆之入腹，连同信息素也开始攻城略地，索取着对方木槿花淡淡的香味，然后恶狠狠地与之交融。  
酥麻感源源不断地窜上大脑，叶琛半软地靠在言楚非怀里，微微张开嘴喘息着，任由对方的手探进衣服下摆与肌肤相触。  
“去车上，我似乎...提前了。”他有些艰难地喘息着。  
“嗯。”像是早就知道，言楚非轻咬他的脖子，换来一阵颤抖。  
——————  
后车厢里挤下两个成年男性后原本还有些宽敞的空间变得不够用起来，幽闭的车里两人贴得更为紧凑，言楚非在对方的耳垂上留下一个轻吻，手探进裤子隔着内裤揉了一把，不出意料地听见一声低吟。  
叶琛难以想象这场突如其来的性爱会如何收场，然而此刻他被发情期灼热的情潮逼迫得无法自已，身体不断渴求alpha的抚摸与安慰，如同陷入情欲的野兽，他可以闻到对方极具魅惑性的酒香味，这让他更加迷乱，颤抖着喉结，他难以自持地搂住禁锢着自己的alpha，主动献上了一个湿润的吻。  
被粉丝称赞的温柔此刻与言楚非丝毫挨不上边，他粗暴地舔舐啃咬对方的软舌，几次深吻到了喉咙口，来不急咽下的津液顺着叶琛嘴角流下，又被他尽数舔去，他褪下叶琛已经被汁液沾湿得一塌糊涂的内裤，手指探入湿漉漉的后穴在前列腺上拨弄。  
身下人已经软得缩成了一团，破碎的呻吟声从微张的嘴里发出，言楚非却好似要不够，嘴唇蹭了蹭omega被生理性盐水浸湿的睫毛，又落在了一旁的泪痣上，他腾出手来解开裤子，握着叶琛的手放在自己完全勃起的性器上撸动。  
嘴里的呻吟声又被吻堵了回去，耳边只剩下衣料摩挲和手指在穴口抽插带出的淫靡水声，两股信息素不断纠缠交融，散发出另一种带着催情效果的气味，突如其来的高潮让叶琛有一瞬间的失神，整个人完全软下来，只来得及发出一声低泣。  
“你射了。”言楚非抽出手指，那上面裹着一层淫液，他又碰了碰叶琛小腹上射出的精液，笑道，“这么舒服？”接着扒开omega的双腿，性器在那里磨蹭着，由于高潮余韵而无意识收缩的穴口仿佛在不断邀请alpha的进入。  
叶琛将腿缠上了对方精瘦有力的腰身，在这种情况下他的身体总是比大脑更为迅速，察觉到下体传来的坚硬触感，他难得清醒地问道：“带套没？”  
alpha忍不住轻笑一声，显然佩服起心上人即使这时也不忘安全措施的想法，“没事，”他猛地顶进湿软的穴内，无视身下人发出的不满惊呼。  
“怀不上，”他又凑近颈边在腺体上轻吮，将那块柔软的皮肤折磨得红肿才移开嘴，“大不了你来找我算账。”说罢便大开大合地顶弄起来。  
阴囊拍击在臀部发出羞耻的声音，言楚非一手握住omega纤细的腰身，一手缓缓从小腹向上扶去，掠过挺立的乳首时还不怀好意地搓揉几下才离去，移到对方柔软的唇才停下，他捏着下巴用拇指摩挲下唇，好让总是喜欢在做爱时忍住呻吟的爱人没法得逞，并且明白他有多想听见那脆弱又悦耳的叫声。  
“叶琛，叫出来。”哄骗似的话语与轻柔的吻一并落下。  
言楚非眼里透着叫人无法拒绝的情欲，他又将叶琛两只手都压制在两侧，居高临下地俯视他，性器狠狠碾过前列腺。  
穴口被巨物不断进出，每一次顶弄仿佛都难以承受，但不断外溢的淫水和紧紧咬住性器的肠肉邀请着更深的侵犯，叶琛没法再用理智约束自己，他失神地望向他的alpha那双浸透着欲望的眼，带着omega的害怕与渴求，却又恍惚间想到某个深夜话题，一群粉丝讨论言楚非最性感的样子，而现在借着夜晚微弱的光线，对视的那一瞬间他就有了答案。  
第二次高潮带走了所有力气，疲软的性器倒在一旁，前列腺液喷洒得到处都是，车里的黑色皮质坐垫沾着白色液体早已变得面目全非。但alpha显然并不餍足，言楚非将叶琛翻了个身，掰开臀肉再次操了进去，像是野兽交合一般，他磨蹭到omega后颈的腺体处，不断舔舐散发出木槿花香味的源头。  
高潮带走的情欲再次席卷而来，黑暗的车厢里被完全掌控却没法看到爱人的感觉让叶琛不安，他挣扎着转过身搂住言楚非。  
“楚非，”像是撒娇般，他低低呢喃着，鼻间萦绕着葡萄酒的味道，喉结滚动一下，张嘴含住了对方的唇，换来更热切的回应。  
夜幕笼罩着一切，厚重的云层不知何时落下雨滴，拍打在车窗上逐渐模糊了车内的情形，也盖住了爱意的低语。  
——————  
叶琛隔日在床上挺尸时脑子只剩下了以后出门去哪都得带抑制剂的想法，因为当时一时冲动的临时标记他身上到现在都还沾着言楚非的信息素味道，今早送走笑得“阳春三月”的傻子妹妹，他只好请假在家无聊地翻着手机。  
—话说今天我在现场看到非非，他身上有一股淡淡的香味诶，貌似是花香。  
—楼上说的是木槿花的花香吧，非非不是说他最喜欢木槿花了嘛，哎呀真苏～  
—对对对，而且他还在一次采访中说因为木槿花花香又浓又甜所以超喜欢！好奇怪的啦明明木槿花花香很淡很清雅，不知道哪来的加厚版喜爱滤镜可爱死了哈哈哈。  
......  
叶琛愤愤地关掉手机放到一边，在床上把自己裹成了茧子。


End file.
